


【鸣佐】月读革命（完）

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 宇智波佐助三打大蛇丸，漩涡鸣人含泪变基佬
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【鸣佐】月读革命（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *原著向，二十岁左右，换一个文风。  
> *两边柜门半开不开的状态

1.

火影候补近来运气不佳，他思来想去，决定把原因归结为近来佐助没有和他联系。鹿丸当然对这个结论嗤之以鼻，并对他在办公室秀恩爱的行为提出了严正抗议。

好巧不巧，一只忍鹰仪态端庄地飞到了火影办公室的窗口。鸣人大喜过望，美滋滋的抓了把鸟食大献殷勤。

“咳咳。”火影候补抖了抖信纸，好似拿到了什么免死金牌，“佐助让我今晚早点回家。”

“做梦。”鹿丸瘫着死鱼眼，“你今晚必须加班。”

事后当漩涡鸣人声泪俱下地向佐助表示，他是如何逃出鹿丸的魔掌完成与他的约定，今晚准时回家时，同样踩点归来的旅人神色不变，只不咸不淡的嗯了一声，变魔术似的从斗篷里掏出一只头盔。

一只……非常普通的头盔。

“试试。”佐助说。

鸣人：“……”

他神色纠结起来，一时难以分辨究竟是自己失去了记忆，还是佐助真的没有解释前因后果。总之，他在佐助期待的眼神里，小心翼翼地接过了头盔。

“这是什么？”鸣人揣摩道，心里有几分雀跃，“莫非是我的生日礼物？”

佐助冷酷地打破他的幻想，“是赚钱机器。” 

“……你很缺钱吗？”

“缺。”

鸣人感觉自己像在盘问小朋友的家长：“你要钱干什么？”

“装修。”

鸣人环视了一圈自己的公寓，“你对我家有什么不满吗？”

“我要重修宇智波宅。”

鸣人恍然大悟，之前他刚和顾问团斗智斗勇，将宇智波宅地的归属权重新划到了佐助名下，只是没想到佐助居然这么心急。他心里涌出一丝酸涩的情感，想了想，又把话引到头盔上：

“那这个究竟是什么？”

佐助神色一正：“这是大蛇丸受科学忍具和月读启发研究出来的娱乐机器，它会根据你的潜意识为你编织一个梦境。”

鸣人无语凝噎，“……你们这真不是抄袭那谁和那谁谁吗我说？”他筹措了下语言，“那你的意思、是要我帮忙测试这个机器？”

佐助点点头，“综合考量，你最适合。”

鸣人心想你拉倒吧，这种机器一听就要在上市前进行严格的临床检验，佐助这纯粹是看中他旺盛的生命力，外加——估计更重要的一点，他甚至不收钱。鸣人在心里感叹了一下他和佐助的伟大友谊，自我感动了一番，非常好说话的答应了。

吃完饭，两人盘着腿坐在床上严阵以待，都看着鸣人手里的机器。

佐助严肃道：“你准备好了吗？”

鸣人点头，“时刻准备着！”

于是佐助珍而重之地将头盔戴在了鸣人头上，两人板正的躺进被窝，“睡吧，鸣人。”佐助按下了头盔上的按钮，“一周后见。”

2.

鸣人自认对自己还是有几分了解的，他估摸着这梦境最大的可能就是旋涡玖辛奈和波风水门都还未死去、一切阴谋和战争都未发生的和平年代。

鸣人挣扎着睁开眼，窗外阳光透过缝隙晃了进来，他一时分不清现实和梦境的区别，只觉得哪里有些不对劲。

“你醒了？”宇智波佐助突然推开门，手里还端着一只煎锅，锅里的太阳蛋吱吱作响，“快点起来，面麻吵着呢。”

他交代完便像风一样消失了，留下漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆。

鸣人坐在床上，花了五秒钟回忆了一下刚刚看到的佐助的样子：木叶上忍的绿马甲，护额别在右臂，左手也好像接了义肢——更重要的，面麻又是哪位。

他听到门外传来的小孩活泼的吵闹声，心中暗道不妙，飞速的穿衣下床洗漱，然后小心翼翼地推开门。

还没等漩涡鸣人反应过来，一个黑色的身影就像炮弹一样冲了过来，抱着他的大腿，笑容灿烂：

“老爸！你说今天要去我的毕业考试的说！”

我靠小朋友你不要乱说我和佐助君只是保持纯洁朋友关系共同生活的单身男子啊！鸣人在内心咆哮着，表面颤抖的问：“……你喊我什么？”

“老爸？”面麻歪歪头。

鸣人想了想，他实在不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但看着面麻那双满含期待的亮闪闪的眼睛——即使是在梦里，他也不能允许自己这样伤害一个小孩子的心。

他摸了摸面麻翘起的黑发，语气是自己也没意识到的温柔：“…那吃完饭就走吧。”

他们家的餐桌大抵遵循食不语的规矩，佐助和面麻都非常端庄的吃着自己的早餐。鸣人心里憋了一肚子话想问也没辙。饭后佐助朝他点点头，说了句我出发了便干脆利落的瞬身消失了，以他那身打扮，估计是出任务了。鸣人下意识回了句路上小心，也被面麻雀跃地拉着手走出了家门。

路上的时候他原本想问面麻你妈是谁。但话刚开了个头，只见面麻仰头看着他的那张小脸上水灵灵的黑眼睛和六道猫须，以及衣服绣的团扇花纹和手臂上各一个的漩涡标记，火影候补思考一下，觉得只要不是眼瞎的木叶人都应该知道答案。想到这儿，他那颗非常善于自我欺骗的乐观的心开始发挥作用，面麻既然叫他老爸，那八成不是他自己生的，至于妈是不是宇智波那谁谁，可以先缓一缓嘛！他直男的心顿时得到极大的慰藉，白捡一儿子，赚了！

鸣人和面麻一路闲扯，到了学校面麻还依依不舍，他愣是用上了对战佩恩的口才才将这尊大神送进考场。可还没缓口气，另一个麻烦精又马不停蹄的上线了：

“我靠我靠。”九喇嘛趁鸣人不注意偷窥了一眼他的记忆，九条尾巴一甩一甩的，楞是把一小池塘甩出波涛汹涌的气势，“我这一觉睡过去多久了？？你和佐助不但结婚了小孩还忍者学校毕业了？？诶我日历哪去了你说话啊漩涡鸣人！！”

漩涡鸣人听得心肌梗塞，“…大哥你既然都偷窥了，能不能就好好把剧情看完再说话吗我说。”

九尾飞快花了一分钟把鸣人最近的记忆给看完了，刚刚还翻腾的尾巴顿时蔫哒下来，一脸不屑：

“我说是什么呢，月读啊，没劲。”它懒洋洋地剔了剃爪子，“这就是你潜意识想要的？——就这？！就这？！”九尾的语气里夹杂着一丝恨铁不成钢，“不是我说你啊，你十三四岁做的关于佐助的梦都比这要狂野多了，我寻思着你也不是什么守序善良的人设吧？”

鸣人： “……”

九尾继续沧桑地发言：“我早看出来了，你和宇智波斑，有一个算一个，全是基佬。”

尾兽二人组有一下没一下的斗着嘴，没过多久，面麻也出来了。漩涡鸣人望着白捡来的便宜儿子，再和只会呛他的九喇嘛一对比，只觉得满心洋溢着父爱：

“面麻呀，考得怎么样呀？”鸣人慈爱道。

“还有最后一场。”面麻说，“演武场赢了就是第一了。”

鸣人欣慰地点头，拍拍面麻的肩膀，说了一句那你去吧。九喇嘛看着这和鸣人童年得有八分像的脸，心里也难得涌起几分感慨：

“你这儿子比你强多了。”九尾咂咂嘴，“你当年没事就来找我借什么力量，我还得一遍遍哄你。”

鸣人：“您老也知道自己当年干的是诱骗儿童的工作啊。”

作为两位新世界创世神的儿子，漩涡面麻的能力远超同龄人太多。只见他三下两下便将手里剑抵在了对手的喉咙上，颇有宇智波佐助当年的风采。

“漩涡面麻胜。”在旁边观战木叶丸分开两个孩子，“现在结和解之印。”

结完印，发完护额，面麻便迫不及待溜到鸣人身边了。他朝父亲举起自己崭新的护额，满心满意都是蓬勃的喜悦，鸣人的心霎时间无比的柔软起来，郑重地替面麻系上护额。他打完那个轻巧的结，父子两人额头相抵，灿烂一笑，好似闪耀的太阳。

他俩本想着拉着佐助出来吃一顿庆祝，然而回家一看，佐助出任务还没回来。做饭吧，老子儿子全是除了泡面以外什么也不会的生活废物。鸣人本想中午随便泡点速食面解决，等晚上佐助回来再说，但一看面麻这点小身板，哪能跟他一起吃这种垃圾食品，于是父子二人又苦哈哈的跑到市中心去吃了一碗一乐拉面。

下午没过多久，佐助回来了，跟他出去的时候没什么两样，看上去任务颇为轻松。他在玄关一站，看到鞋柜上放着面麻刚拿到手的木叶护额，又轻轻一嗅，闻到了鸣人御神袍上那股挥之不去的拉面味，心里便对这一大一小上午的活动门儿清，简单收拾了下就准备去做饭了。

鸣人对这个在厨房洗手羹汤的佐助感到分外新奇，毕竟在原来的世界里他们都还是二十岁出头的小伙子，佐助常年在外，他也不着家，手艺是一个比一个烂。两人难得聚一段时间，还得天天去火影楼蹭食堂。以至于现在看到桌上一顿色香味俱全的晚餐时，他还有些不可相信。

晚饭的时候他们也没说什么，佐助也没问面麻考试怎么样，只是电视里放着新闻，很安静，只有碗筷的声音，鸣人的心底却暖洋洋的，这样温馨平淡的家庭生活确实是他渴望的。吃完饭，佐助陪面麻练了练体术，鸣人又和他搓了会儿丸子，折腾得满身大汗，一个个抢着去洗澡。

练完忍术，互相道完晚安，他们家就准备睡了。身为忍者，自然要遵守严格的作息。鸣人最初还没意识到什么，直到发现佐助非常自然地跟他走进房间，他这才心里响起警钟。火影候补站在门口，一时不知道如何是好。

“傻站着什么？”佐助从书里抬头，拍了拍床旁边的空位，“快点过来睡觉。”

鸣人心里警铃大作，他做足了一番心理斗争，被九喇嘛嘲笑半天，最后心里一横，要干就干吧！

他扭扭捏捏地爬上床，刚刚盖好被子，佐助看都没看他一眼，只盯着自己手里的书问：“……面麻考得怎么样？”

鸣人在心里大喊不愧是你宇智波佐助你个死傲娇，但他表面装的波澜不惊，“你说呢？面麻可是你的儿子。”

宇智波佐助轻轻地哼了一声，“他流着宇智波的血。”

漩涡鸣人心想这下好了，实锤了，你果然是孩子他妈。

“面麻的分班，你是怎么想的？”佐助冷不丁地问。

鸣人回想起下午他和面麻父子亲情时光的谈话，有些踌躇：“其实我还是觉得他有点独了。我最初想让他去猪鹿蝶那一班，可是木叶的传统，你也知道，在不缺人的情况下，他们三家是拆不开的。”

佐助挑眉，“所以？”

“日向家的女儿和大蛇丸的巳月，你觉得如何？”

佐助似笑非笑，“你居然愿意让你儿子和大蛇丸送来的孩子呆在一起？你的大蛇丸PTSD终于治好了？”

鸣人知道他这是在嘲笑自己当初要死要活的爱憎情状，嘿嘿一笑，“这不是为了面麻健康成长吗？”

佐助嗤笑一声，对此不做评价，直接伸手关了灯，背对着鸣人躺下：“睡吧，鸣人。”

鸣人怔怔地地望着那个黑发的秀美背影，不知为何突然很能理解九喇嘛白天一觉醒来的那种心情——我心里准备都做到现在了，就这？！就这？！

他无语地想这玩意儿也太现实了，中年夫妻可不就靠孩子的教育问题交流感情嘛！鸣人愤愤地瞪了佐助的后脑勺一眼，拉起被子，也蒙头大睡了。

就这样过了一周，他渐渐的也习惯了家庭生活，以至于佐助喊他醒醒时他还没意识到发生了什么：

“你告诉面麻我马上就起……”

宇智波佐助声线冷硬，“面麻是谁？”

鸣人打了个激灵，被吓的睡意全无，刚想爬起来问发生了什么，只见宇智波佐助眉头紧皱，左边的袖子空荡荡的，看上去令人心慌。

他突然意识到原来是梦结束了，讪讪地摇头，“没事。”随后他又像是想起什么，按住佐助的肩膀晃来晃去，“…你到底是不是被大蛇丸被骗了啊！”

“这么多年了你的大蛇丸PTSD还没好？”宇智波佐助的口气和梦里一样，“你觉得大蛇丸能骗的了我？”

“他有没有趁机研究你的写轮眼？”鸣人一针见血。

宇智波佐助眼神飘忽一下，“……有。”

鸣人抓狂地晃着他的肩膀，“你醒醒那家伙就是一个死性不改的宇智波爱好者啊！”

佐助被他吵得头痛，干脆一把挥开了对方，直截了当地问：

“梦境体验如何？”

鸣人的脸色由红转白转青，变幻莫测，良久才憋出一句：“…我觉得好像不太准。”

佐助挑眉，“详细说说。”

鸣人眨眨眼，“呃，我结婚了。”

佐助不小心捏断了手里的筷子。

他和鸣人面面相觑，最终强压下心里那一丝若有若无的不爽，语气愈发冷冽：“面麻？”

“你想什么呢！”鸣人飞快地反驳，“是……唉你听完后不要打我。”他在佐助富有压迫的目光下投降，“是……你。”

出乎意料，宇智波佐助连眼皮都没眨一下，“你是基佬？”

鸣人惊恐地反驳，“怎么可能啊我说！”

佐助点点头，利落地拎起那只头盔，转身跳到窗外，“我去找大蛇丸算账。”

鸣人硬是从那个背影和隐约泛红的耳廓看出一丝落荒而逃的意味。

3.

佐助去揍大蛇丸了，他还得上班。鸣人去冰箱拿了盒牛奶，望着空空如也的餐桌叹了口气，也踩着点进了办公室。他一上午长吁短叹，引得卡卡西和鹿丸侧目，中午午休时，鸣人终于忍不住期期艾艾的问：

“我难道看上去很像基佬？”

鹿丸从文件中抬头，显然对这个问题颇有兴趣：“是谁给了你勇气让你觉得自己不是？宇智波带土吗？”

卡卡西：“……”

鸣人：“……”

卡卡西决定挣扎一下，于是举起小牌子，咳嗽一声，“辩题漩涡鸣人是不是基佬，正方奈良鹿丸，反方漩涡鸣人。”

鹿丸先发制人：“你四处给男人乱发箭头，人家回箭头后又置之不理，你是基佬。”

鸣人大怒：“你带了娘家人滤镜！我和我爱罗是清白的！”

卡卡西双手比叉：“反对无效，详见我爱罗争夺战。”

鹿丸乘胜追击：“因为你我十三岁一见面就被敌人质问是不是基佬，十六岁又被你放小电影，第一幕就是和某人一吻定情！”

鸣人：“我和佐助也是……”

卡卡西：“反对无效。”

鹿丸总结：“先是佐助后是佐井，木叶这么小，哪有那么巧的事！分明是你在搞替身！”

鸣人：“我…”

卡卡西：“这点我替鸣人澄清下，他也不是自愿搞的替身。”他颇为唏嘘，“自古难两全呀！”

鸣人：“……”

事实证明木叶的朋友真的都很闲，几天后，谣言已经从漩涡鸣人是基佬变成漩涡鸣人是一个脚踏多只船的基佬，甚至连刚回来没几小时的宇智波佐助都关切的表示自己有所耳闻。

“鸣人，你要诚实的面对自己的……”罪魁祸首摆出一副知心朋友的架势。

“闭嘴！”鸣人恨恨道，“你那机器怎么样？”

“没问题。”佐助信心满满，并决定不告诉他大蛇丸说他装的基佬测试雷达一试一个准。

在佐助的竭力保证下，鸣人半信半疑地再次进入梦境。

4.

鸣人这次睁眼发现是在家里，对面坐着旋涡玖辛奈和波风水门。既没有人妻的佐助，也没有吵吵闹闹又粘他的儿子，鸣人心里闪过一丝失落，却也下意识不想深究。不过时隔数年再一次看到父母温柔的笑脸，他还是十分感动：

“……妈！”漩涡鸣人颇为煽情的喊了一声

漩涡玖辛奈被他吓住了，不知道自己这二十多岁的儿子玩的是哪一出，和水门互换了一个眼神，迟疑道：

“呃，佐助怀孕了？”

漩涡鸣人刚喝下去的水就全贡献给了桌布。

波风水门还在旁边起哄，“太好了，名字我已经想好了，叫他面麻怎么样？”

鸣人一时不知道自己该吐槽什么，他痛苦地憋了又憋，决定还是从最近的槽点开炮：

“面麻和鸣人！”他愤愤道，“再来一个叫拉面吗？！”

水门大感失望，“你起名品味好差！”

鸣人一口老血憋在喉咙，想了又想，决定从另一个方向下手：“……男人可以生孩子吗？”

“不能啊。”旋涡玖辛奈理所当然的回答。

不能你们俩还在这起什么哄！！他在心里框框撞门，把心灵小房间搞得乱七八糟，气的九尾要出来揍他。鸣人深呼一口气，平复了下心境：

“佐助呢？”

玖辛奈惊奇道，“你俩分开有24小时吗？谁昨天刚信誓旦旦地向我保证这次一定要等佐助先服软？”

水门替儿子打圆场，“没事的鸣人，爸爸理解你！”

鸣人：“……”

鸣人从他这对活宝父母的口中理清了事情的缘由，大致是青春期少男鼓起勇气邀请对方同居结果遭到断然拒绝，开始怀疑对方心意的桥段。

九尾点评：“害，这段我看过，这不又是宇智波那谁和千手那谁谁嘛！”

鸣人颇为无语，思来想去还是和平年代人们对情感生活的要求太高，但他也乐得逃出基佬诅咒，于是心安理得的在家和老爸老妈窝了一天，感受难得的亲情时光。 

谁知刚吃完晚饭，旋涡玖辛奈就一脸挪揄的挂了电话，推了推鸣人的肩膀：

“还不快点出去。”她努努嘴，“门口等你呢。”

漩涡鸣人心如死灰。

4.

漩涡鸣人一步三停顿的走出门。

宇智波佐助正站在他家旁边的路灯下，百无聊赖的踢着小石子，单薄的影子拉出长长的一条，看上去既孤独又可怜。漩涡鸣人一见此景，立刻不争气的心软了，赶紧道：

“你这么晚还来什么吗啊我说。”

只见宇智波佐助用一种颇为无语的态度回望他，“我妈把我赶出家门了。”

漩涡鸣人福灵心至的回头看了眼自家的房子，只见原本大敞的门已经紧闭，从窗户透出的光还能隐约看到一个红发女人在冲自己比大拇指。他转回来，面无表情的说：

“好巧，我也是。”

幸亏鸣人还没把自己公寓的钥匙从口袋拿出来，两人总算有个地方可去。他俩走在回公寓的路上，肩靠着肩，百无聊赖的又一茬没一茬的搭话，像是什么吃了晚饭没，吃了，但我还是觉得你妈做饭比较好吃之类没营养的话题。

鸣人的公寓离他家不远，转眼就到了。推开门，房内还保持着前天主人离开的样子，扔在地上的衣服和零食，堆在茶几上的游戏机，宇智波佐助非常自然一气呵成的脱鞋坐下捧起游戏手柄，懒懒道：“打一把？”

鸣人觉得这场景实在是和现实实在没什么差别，于是也飞快的融入角色，投身进快乐的电子游戏中。打完游戏，他俩就像同居多年的男男朋友一样，默契的解决了洗漱睡觉睡哪儿等于一系列问题，直到躺上床，盯着漆黑的天花板，漩涡鸣人默默地想，我可能真的错怪大蛇丸了。

第二天。

他俩是被闹钟吵起来的，因为有个远途任务。宇智波佐助从床上坐起来，头发睡得七仰八叉，他望着窗外明媚的春光，喃喃道：“漩涡鸣人，你真的是基佬吗？”

鸣人一听吓醒了，立马大声反驳：“我当然大概不是吧！”

宇智波佐助闻言用一种难以言喻的鸵鸟态度点头，“那我也不是。”他从被子下踢了鸣人一脚，若无其事道：“我饿了。”

鸣人眨了眨眼：“啊？”

两人对视着，一分钟后，鸣人败下阵来，看了眼时钟：“这样吧，我们节省掉争论究竟该谁负责早饭的打架时间，应该还能赶上去我爸妈家蹭饭。”

宇智波佐助一拍即合，两人便匆忙去玖辛奈那儿蹭了一顿饭，期间收获旋涡玖辛奈若干恨铁不成钢的目光，鸣人坦然无视，吃完就拉着佐助大喊一声我们出任务了老妈！

“一路顺风！”

漩涡玖辛奈的声音简直可以绕梁一日，鸣人一遍感慨，一遍想这个世界真是和平又美好。他分神拉着佐助一直冲到木叶大门外，突然挠挠头道：“…我们任务去哪儿来着？”

宇智波佐助：“……你退队吧，丢人。”

漩涡鸣人嘿嘿一笑，宇智波佐助把手抽出来，慢条斯理道：“去波之国，保护大名。”

“就我们俩？”

佐助也有点纳闷，“他们好像先去了。”

“行吧。”鸣人想，这破机器为了给他和佐助创造二人世界连点逻辑都不讲。

漩涡鸣人很快便要为自己胆敢质疑科学的力量付出代价

波之国首都和木叶新修了跨海大桥，不到一个时辰就到了。鸣人和佐助到大名府的时候就看到一个神色紧绷的忍者——正是大和站在门口，看到他俩后神色一沉，斥道：“任务集合时间说好是八点，你们怎么到现在才来！”

鸣人望向昨晚调闹钟的佐助。只见他面不改色的道歉，大和神色稍缓，大概是人手实在不足，便低声道：“算了，先不和你们计较，快去内宅东南角守着，大名凌晨收到信说有人要袭……”

嘣！

大和话音刚落，身后便传来一阵剧烈的爆炸声，鸣人下意识的向佐助的方向冲去，热浪与碎石同时爆裂，对方被他扑倒在地，伤得不重，倒是他后背被热浪灼伤一大片，耳鸣剧烈。鸣人在心里下意识呼唤九尾，却发现声音就像投入大海的石子——在这个世界里九尾人柱力还是漩涡玖辛奈！佐助甚至没开万花筒！

鸣人暗道不好，他的脑袋感觉昏沉沉的，额角应该还流了血。鸣人扶着地，刚准备站起来，不料后颈的衣服被猛然抓起，整个人被摔出好几米远。

“鸣人！”

佐助大喊，鸣人喘着粗气，眼睛被血糊了一片，视野已经不太清晰——他有太多年没有，或者说，从来没有受过这么严重的伤了，九尾的查克拉总是能治愈一切，即使疼痛也不过是一阵。他双眼血红的盯着佐助，即使明白这里不过是一个机器造出的梦境，依然忍不住道：“快走！”

鸣人感到有一双铁钳般的手掐在了自己的脖颈上，他用尽全身力气挣扎，却敌不过氧气渐渐减少，眼前发黑。在意识消失的最后一秒前，他记得自己看到了一双猩红的，转动着勾玉的写轮眼。

  
——

漩涡鸣人醒的时候还是下午。

他躺在草坪上，发现身上的伤已经被包扎的七七八八。他看着午后高悬的太阳，晴空万里，鸟雀齐鸣，只觉得自己又再做梦。

“醒了？”

宇智波佐助坐到他身边，脸上的血还没洗干净，简直像杀神在世。他看了鸣人一眼，道：“我冲出来的时候和大和他们分散了，身上的紧急药品只够你一个人用。”

“…哦。”

或许是天气实在太好，或许是他从这个虚假的梦境里抓到了什么不可动摇的真实……总之，漩涡鸣人瘫在草地上，身上的伤还痛得厉害。他双眼望着天空，用平淡的语气说出惊世之言：

  
“佐助，我好像喜欢你。”

宇智波佐助闻言转过头，六芒星在眼里徐徐转动，以一种同样平静的语调回道：

“好巧，我也是。”

5.

漩涡鸣人起床的时候，旁边已经没人了，只有枕头上摆了张纸条，言简意赅的写了大蛇丸三个大字。

漩涡鸣人：……你放过他吧。

鸣人起床收拾了一阵，然后坐在餐桌上回想了一下昨晚的梦境，从自己说出喜欢那一刻，鸣人他…他已经放弃抵抗了。宇智波佐助实在是太顺理成章悄无声息又轰轰烈烈的融入他的生活里了，与其让他坚贞烈性的和佐助保持距离，反倒是生活中没有宇智波佐助这件事更能让他情绪激动。

何况在木叶这些年尘嚣甚上的不正当男男关系流言实在是听得他已经脱敏。

鸣人惺惺作态的想，即使我是基佬，我也是个洁身自好的基佬，我只爱佐助一个。

七代目火影候补，靠谱的成年男性，新晋基佬漩涡鸣人收拾好心态，准备出门投身建设村子的伟大工作。他倒不是很担心自己刚刚擅自更新的和宇智波佐助的情感关系会出什么岔子——先不提宇智波佐助同样深陷基佬传闻很难找到对象，光是他三打大蛇丸这件事就很能看出问题了。

情场职场两手抓的漩涡鸣人先生带着饱满的热情解决今天的工作，看的鹿丸心里直打鼓暗道这是不是压榨的太狠导致的回光返照。

鸣人的工作热情一直持续到下午快下班，他理了理文件堆，发现砂忍村寄了信过来，对处于流言蜚语中心的火影候补表达了深刻的关切，洋洋洒洒写了好几张，鸣人费力地瞅了半天，还是递给鹿丸问这写的究竟是什么玩意儿？

鹿丸瞥了一眼，用身为直男的高贵眼神嫌弃的扫了一眼：“总结一下：宇智波佐助可以那我们风影也可以。”

他说罢，又像是突然打了鸡血，突然洋洋洒洒了一堆风火联姻的好处。漩涡鸣人打着盹听了半天，就等鹿丸讲得口干舌燥准备找口水喝时，突然慢悠悠的说：

“那我把你嫁去风之国不是能达到一样的效果吗？手鞠一定会很开心的。”

鹿丸：……

漩涡鸣人砸吧砸吧嘴，时隔数月终于从嘴炮上反将一军，正美滋滋的打算宣布今天按时下班，不料火影办公室的秘书小姑娘慌慌张张的跑进来，说有个叫重吾的男人要见火影候补。

鸣人轻轻‘嘶’了一声，他和天秤重吾没有私交，他既然过来找自己，那十有八九有关佐助。鸣人想到这儿，不禁有点发憷，招呼着赶紧把人叫进来。

重吾进来了，他个子很高，生性沉默，光站在屋子里便给人一股压迫感。他手里拿着一个正方形的盒子，又从衣领掏出一封信，正色道：

“大蛇丸临死前让我一定亲手交给你。”

漩涡鸣人：……

不是，前因后果呢？

鸣人望着一脸严肃的重吾，又看了看瘫着死鱼眼的鹿丸，硬是把满腹槽点咽下去，用颤抖的手艰难地打开了大蛇丸的信，只见迎面而来几个血淋淋的大字：

‘基佬不得好死！！！’

漩涡鸣人：……宇智波佐助，你到底干了什么？！

撇开开头带有极端个人色彩的发言，这封信下面的措辞还是非常严谨科学的，详细的论证了Vol.3月读机器——也就是重吾带来的那只，不可能再出现任何问题，如果有也只是你们基佬之间的天知道是什么玩意儿的情趣请放过无辜的科学家。

鸣人读罢，放下信，心情复杂地看着依旧严肃盯着他的重吾，颤巍巍的问：“…东西我收下了，你还有什么事吗？”

重吾沉思了一下，恍然大悟般用拳头敲了下手掌：“对了，佐助叫你去买藤山定食屋的荞麦面，他今晚回家吃饭。”

漩涡鸣人：“……我知道了。”

重吾走后，办公室像死了一般寂静，只能听到笔唰唰批改文件的声音。过了一会儿，漩涡鸣人站起来，若无其事的说，“我要下班。”

鹿丸一拍桌子，好像一直在等这个挺身而出的时刻，“不行！火影办公室只有007！”

漩涡鸣人就像幽灵一样飘出了办公室的门，深沉道：“他们家每天晚上第一批的荞麦面最好吃，现在不去买我会被扫地出门的我说！”

订婚人士奈良鹿丸先生一瞬间被扫地出门这个词给吓到了，等到他反应过来漩涡鸣人已经跑得连影子都不见了。鹿丸悻悻地坐回椅子，用一种老年人感叹世风日下的口气道：“现在的基佬都这么正大光明的秀恩爱吗……”

旗木卡卡西看了一眼突然从异次元空间出现在桌上的红豆糕，义正言辞的摇了摇头。

6.

漩涡鸣人提着大包小包回家了。他估摸佐助还得在路上耽搁一阵，决心施展一下自己（并不存在）的厨艺，具体行为是把买回的成品饭菜仔细摆盘，然后关掉家里的灯，在桌上点了两根蜡烛。

宇智波佐助翻窗回家时差点被那双在黑暗中幽幽闪光的蓝眼睛吓得心肌梗塞。

但一向只有他吓别人没有别人吓他的宇智波末裔只假装若无其事的扶着窗框，冷冷道：“宇智波带土又偷偷把电表砸了？”

漩涡鸣人：……你为什么要说又，而且我为什么不知道第一次发生在什么时候。

鸣人深呼一口气，暗暗告诉自己这些小事不重要，重要的是他今天要和宇智波佐助手拉手走出柜门。他努力挤出一个笑容，鼓励道：“…你就没什么想法吗我说？”他邀功似的指了指桌上丰富的饭菜。

宇智波佐助的眉头皱的更紧了，突然，他目光扫过鸣人扔在沙发上的头盔，灵光一闪：

“是不是大蛇丸又找你麻烦了？”他看上去十分跃跃欲试，手摸到身侧的剑上。

“…你放过他，不是，你放过自己吧！”

漩涡鸣人终于没忍住大声吐槽，他说完，只觉得神清气爽，于是再接再厉，“你到底对他做了什么啊我说，人还有救吗？啊？”

“他不就是换了具新身体吗？”佐助漫不经心道，“放心，最起码还能再给木叶工作六十年，争取和你一起退休。”

“……虽然我隐约记得他上次转生只是一个月前的事情但到此为止。”漩涡鸣人决心把偏掉的话题拽回来，他向佐助面前走了一步，正色道：“佐助，我……”

一根纤长的手指抵在了他的唇上。

宇智波佐助对他摇摇头，仿若叹息般念了一遍他的名字：“鸣人。”他那一向冷冽的轮廓在黑暗中看上去分外柔和可亲，“鸣人，你不能说。”

宇智波佐助慢条斯理道，“这世界上有些事情，哪怕世人皆知，哪怕你我心知肚明，可一旦说出口，就截然不同了。”

鸣人沉沉地望着他，缓慢的回道：“可是……有话直说，是我的忍道。”

宇智波佐助又推开窗，皎洁的月光浮动在屋内，他站在那光辉之中，淡淡道：

“再做一次美梦吧，鸣人。”

7.

漩涡鸣人睁开眼的时候，右臂痛的几乎要喊出声。

入目是洁白的病房，打开的窗户吹起一阵飘舞的纱帘，鸣人低头扫视了自己一圈，病号服，腰上还缠着几道绷带，右臂空荡荡的。

这是他十六岁与佐助终结谷一战后在木叶病院养伤的日子。

鸣人站在窗边发了一会儿呆，他心中隐隐约约明白为何自己会出现在这里。可是。金发少年低垂眼帘。可是，那本该只是一句半真半假的试探。

鸣人又看了眼天空，夜已经很深了，但病房内不见佐助的身影。他想了一下，避开查房的护士，三下五除二的跳到了医院顶楼的天台，身手之灵活，完全看不出是一个在忍受剧痛的人。

鸣人像只猫一样轻巧的落地，不出意料，宇智波佐助正晃着腿大摇大摆的坐在栏杆上，看到鸣人，还轻松的假装抱怨：

“你来的真慢。”

鸣人没说话，一言不发的坐到了他旁边。夏夜闷热的风拂过了他们的空着的衣袖，良久，佐助突然道：

“鸣人，你确定吗？”

鸣人心道来了，面上只含糊的嗯了一声。宇智波佐助转过脸，眉头紧皱，黑色的眼睛透出一道锐利的光，几乎能刺透人心：“漩涡鸣人，你确定你要抛弃你自童年起树立的、如今已唾手可得的梦想，从此和我一起风餐露宿，居无定所的活吗？”

原来如此。漩涡鸣人想。果然如此。

在漩涡鸣人这一生不能为人所知的梦里，这也算是最出格的一个了——不要了，什么都不要了，万人敬仰的名声，唾手可得的梦想，青史留名和百世流芳，天生的救世的责任，统统变成废纸一堆，不是预言之子，不是英雄，是漩涡鸣人， **谁也不能阻止他在此刻，变成漩涡鸣人。**

漩涡鸣人望着宇智波佐助眼里那片翻涌的海，在他几乎化为实质的目光里，轻若浮漂，又重若万钧的点头。

佐助眨了眨眼，依旧一刻不离的看着他，好像要看透他的灵魂一般看着他，好像即使坐到海枯石烂也毫不厌倦的看着。过了一会儿，他转过目光，好似若无其事道：

“…那你有想好第一站要去哪儿吗？”

鸣人状若烦恼的沉思了一下，踌躇道，“唔，果然还是波之国吧？”

“又去波之国？你上次……”

佐助突然噤声了。在连呼吸都嫌吵闹的闷热的寂静的夜里，漩涡鸣人唇边的笑意渐渐加深，他张开口，无声的一字一句道：

抓、到、你、了。

宇智波佐助啧了一声，鸣人漫不经心的把玩着两人的衣袖，道：“从最初就是你？”

佐助垂着眼看鸣人试图把袖子打上结，没有阻止，反而诚实道，“是从第二次，我去你家找你的那个晚上。”他像是又想到了什么，颇为玩味道，“不过我还真想看看面麻是什么样子。”

鸣人低低的笑了一声，“会让你看到的。”他用左手把两人的袖子打了一个笨拙的结，然后慢慢地、慢慢地贴近佐助，直到谁也分辨不出此刻吹过脸颊的是夏夜的风还是对方炽热的吐息。鸣人的手穿过佐助翘起的黑发，轻轻地说：

“我爱你，佐助。”

佐助的手放在他的后颈处，眼中浮动着月光更耀眼的笑意：“好巧，我也是。”

他们在满天繁星下接吻。

8.

后续是月读机器成功上市，一时间风靡五大国，大卖特卖，掀起一阵娱乐革命。心狠手辣的宇智波佐助干脆一不做二不休，注册商标月之眼，气的宇智波带土差点打上门告他剽窃。宇智波佐助凭此大捞一笔，不但赚足了重修宇智波族地的钱，还一下从无业游民一跃成木叶首富，惹得漩涡鸣人望着火影办公室发的死工资一阵唏嘘。

他俩搬去宇智波族地的最后一天前——也就是两人挤在漩涡鸣人的小公寓的最后一晚，宇智波佐助像变魔术一样从身后掏出两个头盔，赫然是风靡世界的月读机器。

漩涡鸣人：“……不要告诉我你又缺小白鼠了。”

宇智波佐助冷着脸把头盔扔过来，鸣人虚晃一接，只见上面标着版本Vol.3——月读机器已经出到Vol.6了。他有点没琢磨明白这是在玩儿哪出，只见宇智波佐助已经带好了头盔，指着鸣人道：“带上，去睡觉。”

鸣人战战兢兢的戴上了头盔，关灯上床，直到躺在床上，听着宇智波佐助平稳的呼吸声，他才后知后觉的明白宇智波佐助别扭地、可爱地心意。他望着这人线条优美的后背，无奈又宠溺的的摇摇头，安稳的进入睡眠。

能实现美梦的月读机器却没为他带来任何梦境，鸣人再睁开眼，天光大亮，阳光像金色纱锻一样层层叠叠的堆在佐助身上，长长的睫毛在光下像只振翅轻颤的蝴蝶。

鸣人伸了一个大大的懒腰，低下头去看被他动作搅得半梦半醒的宇智波佐助，从枕头下摸出一张已经填了一半的纸，塞进对方手里，嘴角咧开一道挑衅的笑容，蓝色的眼睛像澎湃闪光的海：

“结婚吗？生面麻的那种。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 柜门半开不开就可以无脑推感情线，好爽！  
> 下一篇搞千年大狐狸神使和新上任高中生神明的恋爱喜剧，依旧无脑洒工业糖精！


End file.
